Sour and Sweet
by IckleSickle
Summary: William Astor, a werewolf researcher, is excited when he gets the job of DADA professor at Hogwarts. He wants to teach, but also study, namely Remus Lupin. What he did not expect was just how interesting he would find the boy. Sirius is extremely unhappy about the friendly relationship, and takes it out on people around him. Teacher/student, eventual moment of S/R. Warnings inside.


PLOT: William Astor is a werewolf researcher, and is excited to get the job as DADA professor so he can study Remus Lupin at close proximity. Sirius doesn't like just how close the man gets to his friend, and the Marauders go through some tough times before the air is cleared.

WARNINGS: Slash, sex, infidelity, teacher/student relationship, drug use (cannabis).

DISCLAIMERS: William Astor is my character, but I do not own anything else. I don't look at Moon charts, and there is probably other inconsistencies. Also, English is not my 1st language and I do not have a beta, so sorry for typos etc.

RLRLRLRL

The full moon had been a day before school started. Remus had missed the opening feast, so he hadn't seen their new DADA professor before the first class. Peter had shrugged and said he was young, Lily had giggled and added cute to the description to James' chagrin.

He wasn't in the classroom when they arrived, so they took their usual seats near the back of the classroom. The werewolf was still tired, and had a hard time staying awake. It was their last class of the day, and he was just waiting to go back to the dorm and _sleep_. When the teacher hadn't arrived after ten minutes, he decided to rest his eyes, _just for a moment_. Soon, he was snoring lightly, face hidden in his folded arms.

"Remus!", Sirius whispered and poked his friend, when professor Astor finally walked in. "_Moony!_"

The animagus leaned closer to shake the honey-haired boy, but the professor cleared his throat. The rest of the class snickered as Remus mumbled something like _bad dog, go to your own bed, _and continued snoring.

"That's Mr Lupin, right?" the professor asked, smiling amusedly, and continued when Sirius nodded. "Let him sleep. I'll talk to him after class about catching up."

"He'll be embarrassed -" James started to object, but professor Astor shook his head and looked at him sharply.

"I'm _sure_ he will have a good explanation", he said emphatically, eyebrows raised and message clear. "Let him be."

As he walked to the front of the class and started asking about what they remembered about their previous studies, the animagi exchanged perplexed looks. They had never witnessed a teacher hint so openly about their friend's condition, and they weren't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

Remus continued to sleep peacefully. He wasn't missing much - they were mostly revising old material. When the class came to its end, professor Astor only told them to read the first two chapters in their books, and sent them on their way.

"Messers Black, Potter and Pettigrew, you may go to dinner", the man said simply as the three Marauders stood awkwardly just outside the classroom.

The teacher closed the door softly and turned to look at the boy who had his faced hidden in the crook of his elbow. He walked closer and took the seat Sirius had sat in, and just looked at the young werewolf.

He had studied werewolves almost his whole adult life, and had been very intrigued when he found out from a former employee, that there was one studying at Hogwarts. When his wife moved in with her parents to take care of her ill mother, he had applied for the job of DADA professor, not really thinking he'd get it. He was happy he did, though – even if being away from his wife and son was going to be difficult, it was good money, and gave him an opportunity to study Remus Lupin at close proximity.

"Mr Lupin?" he finally murmured.

The boy just sighed and shifted so that the side of his face would've been visible, if his silver-streaked hair hadn't fallen to cover it. The professor instinctively leaned forward and pushed the hair aside.

It was not a good idea.

Remus jolted awake and pushed himself up and against the wall. Professor Astor was impressed by the teen's reflexes – he had not seen the werewolf draw his wand, but there it was, pointing him square in the face. He raised his hands slowly on either side of his face, palms open, and stayed still.

Remus panted and stared at the stranger in front of him. His brown eyes were a bit slanted, nose straight and quite long, he had high cheekbones and an almost delicate jaw. His auburn hair was long and braided so it slid over his shoulder. His pale lips were curved into a friendly smile.

He was young. And cute.

"Professor?" the pale boy panted and lowered his wand, still trying to catch his breath.

"Professor Astor, yes", the man said calmly and let his hands drop. "I'm sorry I startled you."

Remus glanced around, eyes still wide, though he seemed to relax otherwise.

"Where is everyone?" he asked after taking in his surroundings.

"Dinner, I presume. You slept through class."

He had to bite back a grin as he saw the boy blush.

"I'm sorry, professor", he said, sounding mortified. "Not a good first impression... I really like the subject, I was just -"

"Tired from your transformation", the professor finished the sentence.

The blush vanished as Remus went white. The man wondered if he had managed to kill any hope of forming a friendly relationship with the prefect. Slowly, the werewolf nodded and seemed to relax a bit again.

"Yes", the boy simply, timidly, amber eyes fixed on the floor between them.

"Would you like some chocolate?" the professor asked after a pause, smiling at the confused expression the question was met with. "I'm sure you've noticed it helps."

"Yeah", the teen said and smiled a bit, still looking unsure. "Sure."

The man smiled and stood, beckoning the boy to follow as he walked towards the door.

"Let's go to my office, it's nearby. I'd like to have a chat with you, if it's okay. You don't have any prefect duties today, now do you?"

Remus looked wary, but followed him without a word. The silence continued as they walked, steps echoing in the empty halls. When they got to the right door, professor Astor held it open for the werewolf who was starting to look very uneasy.

"It's okay", the man chuckled. "I don't bite."

The teen gave him an odd look as he stepped past him. He heard the door close behind him and looked around, realizing that by _office_ the teacher had meant the study that was adjacent to his living quarters. He felt weird as he looked at the personal items on the shelves and tables. On the desk near him was a picture of a woman with a young boy on her lap, waving.

"My wife and son", he heard a voice behind him and jumped. "It's going to be hard to be away from them for so long."

They honey-haired boy didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. He felt like words had abandoned him. Professor Astor picked up a golden cardboard box from his desk and then sat down in an armchair. He nodded towards another that was across from his, a small coffeetable between them, and smiled as Remus sat.

"Here", the man said and placed the now-open box on the table.

He picked up a piece of dark chocolate and popped it in his own mouth as he leaned back. His dark eyes stayed on Remus as the young werewolf did the same, and he tried not to look too amused as the pale boy's features melted into a look of pure enjoyment. He saw how the exhausted body slumped a bit and then wide amber eyes blinked at him, almost alarmed.

"What _is _this?" he asked and picked up another piece, sniffing it.

"98% cocoa", the man said and allowed himself to smile now. "Most people think it's too bitter, but I've found that werewolves usually find it irresistible."

It was the boy's turn to study him now, eyes narrowing the tiniest bit.

"How many werewolves have you fed chocolate to, professor Astor?" he asked, the corner of his mouth quirking.

"Call me Will", the man said before answering the question. "Dozens. I'd say dozens."

"William Astor. I've read your stuff. You seem to have a relaxed attitude towards my kind", Remus said softly, but didn't smile.

"I find werewolves intriguing", Will said and took another piece of chocolate.

"Yes, it must be fascinating to stand in the sidelines and jot down notes about some animal's suffering", Remus said quietly and bit down into the chocolate that was starting to melt on his fingers.

"Is that how my work comes across?" the professor asked, looking horrified.

"No, I... Sorry", Remus said and sighed. "I'm a bit hypersensitive about that, and reading about in what conditions most of my kind lives... Makes me feel guilty. I didn't mean what I said, I hope you forgive me."

"I agree, it's horrible how they're treated. Maybe that's why I make sure I have chocolate with me when I go on expeditions", the man said, and the werewolf wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "You shouldn't feel guilty about having something that's rightfully yours, though, even if others don't have it."

The tired werewolf cocked his head and took another chocolate, chewing thoughtfully. Amber eyes held the man's gaze for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a strange man, professor Astor?" the prefect finally asked, full mouth twisting into smile again.

"Yes, they have", the teacher chuckled. "And call me Will."

RLRLRLRL

During the next few weeks, an odd friendship blossomed between the DADA professor and the young werewolf. Professor Astor often asked Remus to _have a word _with him after class, and they had had two more conversations in his office after the first one. William had openly told the prefect that he was interested in studying him, since it was a rare opportunity to see how a werewolf could live amongst other wizards in such close quarters. It wouldn't affect Remus' life other than them having a chat now and then. With a grin the man had promised him as much chocolate as he could eat, and the teen had laughed and agreed.

A few days before the next full moon the prefect had been antsy and irritable, so the other three Marauders had decided to give him and opportunity to vent. James had arranged them some extra time after Quidditch practice, and when his team mates had returned to the castle he'd shoved his broom to Remus and the werewolf had kicked off, soaring up and then racing around the pitch.

After a while the pale boy had landed, grabbed a bat that Peter was holding up to him and then flown away before Sirius released a bludger. The long-haired animagus kept another bat at hand in case the ball decided to come back their way. They sat back and watched as Remus evaided the ball before turning sharply and swinging the bat at it, sending it zig-zagging. The werewolf laughed and hooted as he did a loop and smacked the bludger around before racing away from it again.

"He seems to be an excellent flier", a voice spoke next to the three animagi, startling them. "Why isn't he on your team?"

Professor Astor had walked next to them at some point, and was watching Remus with a small smile on his face. Sirius scoffed and gave him a sharp look, narrowing his slightly slanted eyes.

"He doesn't like locker rooms", he said pointedly and turned back to the field, which was good since he just managed to jump up and hit the bludger away before it collided with James' head.

The teacher just nodded and looked a bit grim. He watched for another minute or so before walking away without another word.

"He's weird", James said when the bludger came at them again.

He helped Sirius wrestle the ball back into its box. Remus did a couple of rather impressive dives and loops before starting to head their way.

"He really is an excellent flier", the messy-haired boy said quietly.

"Sure is", Sirius said and grinned. "He might even make a better Seeker than you."

"Shut up, Padfoot", Peter said and punched his friend playfully on the arm.

"He might actually be right, Wormy", James said with a wonky smile. "But we'll never know, since Moony is a man of peace and Quidditch is bloody war."

The boys laughed and waited for their friend to land softly in front of them and hand back the broom and the bat.

"Better?" Peter asked.

"Much", Remus grinned and tried to smooth out his wind-tousled hair. "What did professor Astor want?"

"Nothing, he just complimented on your flying", James said as he and Peter started to carry the box of bludgers to the shed.

The werewolf gave a confused laugh, and Sirius could've sworn that under the blush from the exercise another kind of red stained his friend's face.

RLRLRLRL

Remus spent the day after the full moon in the Hospital wing. The Marauders had roamed the Forest in their animal forms, and the wolf's paw had gotten stuck in a rabbit's hole. The beast had panicked and yanked it out, ripping a tendon and breaking the wrist. The transformation back hadn't helped, so it would take a little longer than usual to heal.

When the tired animagi arrived at the DADA class, they paused at the sight of professor Astor.

The man looked exhausted. He had dark shadows under his eyes, his skin was pale and instead of a neat braid, his hair was on a messy ponytail. The animagi exchanged looks as they sat down.

The class wasn't up to the usual standard either. Up until now they had had interesting lectures and practical exercises, but now the professor just ordered them to read. When a girl whined about it being boring, he'd given her detention.

"Mr Black, a word, please", the man said as the students were leaving the classroom, confused about the sudden change in their teacher.

"We'll wait outside", Peter promised as he and James walked past the long-haired Gryffindor.

"How is Mr Lupin?", professor Astor asked as soon as the door was closed.

He looked very worried.

"He isn't too bad", the former Black Heir said slowly, eyeing the man critically. "He managed to break his wrist quite awkwardly, but he should be up and about by the evening."

"Good to hear", the man sighed and nodded his head. "When he's well enough, have him come to my office."

"I can just tell him what we read", the long-haired boy said and raised his eyebrows.

"Tell him to come there", the teacher said with a bit more authority and met Sirius' grey eyes.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" the teen asked, stance hostile.

"Mr Black", professor Astor said in a warning tone. "are you implying something?"

The animagus took a couple of deep breaths and forced himself to calm down.

"Of course not, professor", he said tersely. "May I go now?"

"Yes", the man said.

He opened the door for Sirius and closed it sharply when he had barely stepped through it.

"What was that about?" James asked as the other black-haired teen joined them.

"I don't know", Sirius said glumly. "but I don't like it."

RLRLRLRL

"My friends are wondering if you're a werewolf, too", Remus said suddenly.

They were in Will's office again. The professor had been marking papers, but lifted his head to stare at the boy who lounged in one of the armchairs, legs thrown across the armrest.

"Why?" the man asked, baffled.

"They say you're always tired and irritable after full moons", the werewolf said and closed his eyes. "And they think maybe that's why you want to spend time with me."

"Well, I'm not one", Will said with an amused huff and turned back to his papers.

"Is it true?" the prefect asked after a pause. "That you're tired?"

"Mm-yes", the man hummed and kept his head bowed.

Remus sat up and stared at him until he raised his head again and met the amber eyes.

"Why?" the boy demanded.

Will looked uncomfortable, but didn't turn away.

"Because I'm worried about you", he admitted softly. "Now eat more chocolate."

He felt the amber eyes on him for a long time after he returned to his work. He made himself scratch something on the parchments, anything, so the boy wouldn't see how shaken he was. He heard fabric rustle as Remus stood up.

"It's getting late", the werewolf said quietly, and the teacher felt his heart constrict – he'd blown it. "I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Remus", the man answered without daring to raise his head.

When the door clicked shut he let a wide smile blossom on his face. Despite the multiple requests that the boy call him by his given name, this was the first time he had. His smile wavered a bit as his wife waved at him from a nearby picture.

"I'm not doing anything wrong", he mumbled to himself.

When he lay in bed later that night, he thought about Remus' amber eyes and the shy smile that twisted his pale pink lips when he was pleased or amused. He felt a warmth in his chest, and groaned.

"I'm not doing _anything_", he whispered into the darkness.

RLRLRLRL

By mid-November the grounds were covered by a thick layer of snow. Remus was wandering around, lost in thought. Sirius had been acting off lately. The animagus was snappy and wasn't doing great in DADA, which had been his favourite subject before. Whenever the werewolf visited professor Astor, his mood worsened.

"Hey, Remus!" he heard a voice from above.

Will was smiling down at him, leaning out of a window.

"Catch!" the young man said and threw something to him.

The werewolf caught it. It was a piece of fudge, the colour of butterbeer. He smiled up at the man and popped the candy in his mouth.

"I have more, if you want to come by later", Will said and smiled widely as the werewolf nodded.

Sirius turned on his heels and traced his steps back. The scene he had just witnessed infuriated him, and he wasn't even sure why. Something about professor Astor got under his skin. He had followed Remus to apologize about yelling at him earlier, but now he couldn't bear to even think about the other boy. Still, the sweet look on the werewolf's face as he tasted the candy haunted his mind.

"Fuck", he growled as he felt tears sting his eyes and freeze on his lashes. "Fucking fuck!"

RLRLRLRL

The next full moon had been straining. From the beginning it had been clear they wouldn't leave the Shack that night. Padfoot and Moony had snarled and nipped at each other without rest, making the stag and rat nervous. They didn't dare leave the canines alone either, so they'd stood in the corner, waiting. Prongs was ready to intervene, but Moony kept purposefully snapping his jaws close to Padfoot, never actually touching.

In the morning, Sirius had carried Remus to the half-destroyed bed and changed back into Padfoot, warming the shivering boy until they had to leave.

After the werewolf was released early in the afternoon, he went for a walk again, confused and sad about the situation between him and the dog animagus. He turned a corner, and his nose picked up something weird. He glanced up and realized he was standing under professor Astor's window again, and the man was looking down at him, stance oddly rigid.

"I can smell it, you know", the prefect huffed. "and I don't think it's a cigarette you're smoking."

The man exhaled and his breath was almost opaque. He lifted his right hand so that Remus could see the blunt he had been hiding.

"Want a toke?" the professor asked, voice thick.

"Sure", the werewolf said, shrugging.

Will conjured a ladder and Remus started climbing. The man helped him over the ledge and made the steps disappear. They both leaned out the window, exchanging the joint until there was nothing to left smoke. The professor snapped his fingers and the remains disappeared.

"No evidence", he said with a lopsided grin and closed the windows.

"I haven't smelled smoke on you before", Remus said, feeling pleasantly fuzzy.

"I haven't smoked before today. I didn't get any sleep last night, so I cancelled my classes and decided to relax", Will said and ran a hand through his long hair he had open. "Good thing I took a stash with me."

"Was it because of me? That you couldn't sleep?" the pale teen asked.

He fumbled with the clasp of his winter cloak. When he kept struggling, Will stepped close and managed to open it without much trouble. Remus stared at him for a moment as the cloak slid to the floor before stepping away and sinking into his usual armchair. He sighed as he slid his hands on the velvet, and didn't even notice when the teacher tapped the armchair with his wand and it stretched into a sofa.

"I was worried, yes. Are you feeling okay?"

The werewolf smiled and opened his eyes, though he didn't recall closing them.

"More than okay", he whispered. "No aches, no pains... I don't remember when..."

A tear slipped down his cheek. Before he could wipe it off, Will did, making him jump a bit. He stared as the man brought his hand to his mouth and tasted the salty liquid.

"You're always in pain?" the man asked quietly.

"I guess so. I hadn't thought about it until now that I don't feel it", Remus chuckled and stretched a bit as if to make a point. "It's just a part of my life, I guess. Part of me. I just have to accept it."

"It shouldn't be", Will muttered, sounding a bit childish. "You shouldn't have to suffer."

The teen looked into the earnest eyes of his professor, and felt something stir inside his chest. It scared him, and he forced a laugh as he turned away.

"Well I can't be high all the time", he said and closed his eyes again, feeling the herb lull his brains into mush.

"Maybe once in a while?" he heard the man ask.

Remus nodded after a moment, and sighed.

"Do you have any chocolate?"

"Silly boy, of course I have chocolate."

RLRLRLRL

"I don't like you spending so much time with him."

Remus raised his head to look at the black-haired boy standing next to him. Sirius looked awkward and tense, and kept his eyes on the library floor.

"I really don't understand what you have against him", the werewolf whispered. "He's a good teacher. He's nice to me."

"I don't like the way he looks at you!" the animagus suddenly hissed, eyes snapping up. "I think it's creepy."

The prefect stared at him in shock, and tried to think of something to say.

"I told you, he's studying me. I'm helping him to understand how werewolves can integrate into -"

"Oh, he's doing that by ogling you and throwing candy out his window?" the taller boy sneered. "What are you doing in his living quarters anyway? Hum hum, hard to guess!"

"Fuck you, Sirius", Remus whispered angrily, blinking back tears. "You really think I'd -? Just, just fuck off, leave me be."

He started gathering his stuff, snapping a quill as he shoved it into his bag with too much force.

"Going to see _dear professor Astor_, are you?", the other boy kept taunting.

The werewolf paused, eyes flashing golden rage as he looked up.

"I was going to go to the Dorm, but yeah, actually. I'll go see if _Will_ is free, and then I'll ask him if he'd want to take a _hands on_ approach to the study he's doing!"

Sirius stared towards the door for a long time after Remus had vanished through it. He sat down heavily and picked up the broken end of the quill, starting to dig into the skin of his palm with it. He was pleased when he saw a red droplet swell from the little cut.

He'd rather shed blood than tears.

RLRLRLRL

The next full moon was spent much like the previous one, though this time Padfoot had left as soon as Moony had started to whine and change back. Peter had found Sirius sitting in the tunnel, face against his drawn-up knees.

"Hey, Padfoot", the blond boy said timidly, and continued when the other boy had grunted. "James stayed to look after Remus. What's going on between you two? It's freaking us out."

"Nothing is going on. Especially between me and Moony", the dark-haired animagus muttered and sniffled.

"Are you crying?" Peter asked tentatively.

"No!" Sirius barked and raised his head - cheeks were streaked with tears. "Why would I be crying? There's no reason for me to cry, even if Moony has found, found a, and it's not, it's not me, I don't..."

And then he was sobbing, and Peter held him awkwardly until James came and took his place. The messy-haired boy knew his friend so well he had him calmed down in a couple of minutes, and the boys hurried out the tunnel in the nick of time, avoiding Madam Pomfrey by pressing against the rough bark beside the entrance and praying that the Cloak covered them all properly.

"You really need to talk to Moony", James muttered as they walked through the snow towards the castle.

"There's nothing to talk about", the other black-haired boy muttered.

The Seeker saw his eyes staring at a figure that leaned out a window, and it wasn't hard to guess who it was.

RLRLRLRL

This time, Remus went straight to Will's door as soon as Madam Pomfrey let him go. He licked his lips nervously before raising his hand and knocking softly. After a moment, the professor's familiar face appeared, and with a smile, the man let him in.

The werewolf studied him for a while. He looked tired again, and a bit disheveled. It was still early in the morning, and it appeared he hadn't shaved or even brushed his hair yet. He looked even younger than he actually was, and definitely cuter.

Remus averted his gaze when the last thought surfaced. Why was he here? He shouldn't be here, thinking these things about a teacher. He should just -

"Are you sore?" Will interrupted his inner turmoil and walked further into the room. "I was thinking you might show up, so I have a spliff ready."

The pale boy smiled and walked over to the window, where the man was waiting for him, holding up a neatly wrapped joint. The teacher pushed the window open and looked around before lighting it with his wand. He took a hit and gave the joint to Remus. The teen's cheeks hollowed as he sucked, and Will felt the warmth inside him again, but it was lower this time, in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed as the werewolf closed his eyes and breathed out, lips pursed.

They smoked in silence, and soon enough the man made the evidence disappear like he had before. The armchair was already stretched, and there were sweets and a pitcher of water on the coffee table waiting for them.

"Thirsty", Remus mumbled and leaned to take a goblet from the table.

He then stared at it for a moment before starting giggling madly. Will watched him with a goofy smile.

"What?", he asked the boy, starting to chuckle himself.

"I know I should know what to do with this", the werewolf laughed. "but I don't."

"Here, let me, let me", the professor said and took the pitcher.

He went to pour water into the goblet Remus was holding. They burst out laughing when he managed to spill more on the werewolf's chest and lap than anywhere else. The teen downed what water had landed in the goblet when he wasn't laughing too hard anymore, and Will found himself staring at the pale neck, the bobbing Adam's apple and the white school shirt plastered against the boy's chest. He tore his eyes away and took a piece of fudge and started chewing with his hands folded behind his head.

For a long while they just reclined on the sofa, eating candy and drinking water more successfully. Remus moaned once in a while when a candy tasted especially good, and the teacher shifted uncomfortably. The buzz was slowly starting to wear off, and the room had been completely silent for a while when the werewolf suddenly moaned again.

"Was that the last piece of chocolate?" Will asked and opened his eyes to look at the boy.

Remus nodded and smiled at him, heavy-lidded.

"Not fair", the man grumbled and inched closer. "At least let me taste."

Without thinking, he grabbed the pale face and pressed their mouths together. It was an awkward angle as they were sitting side by side, but he held on and licked into the boy's mouth when it fell open from shock. When reality hit him, the professor pulled back, trembling. He stared into the seemingly endless amber, heart beating and panic making breathing hard.

"Did you?" Remus asked softly.

"What?" Will mumbled, finally letting his hands drop.

"Taste it."

"Yes", the man whispered shakily.

"How was it?"

"So good", he answered and felt the familiar heat burn his panic away. "but I don't think it was the chocolate. Let me check..."

The teen shuddered and gasped, but didn't resist as the man turned to him fully and pressed his face against the side of the neck he'd been admiring earlier, and placed a suckling kiss on his pulse point.

"Definitely not the chocolate", he murmured and pulled back to kiss the full lips again.

Remus' hesitant hands found themselves to his teacher's auburn hair, and pulled him closer. He was painfully aware that he wasn't an experienced kisser, but Will didn't seem to mind. The man had gently but surely taken charge, kneeling next to him on the sofa now, holding the back of his neck with one hand as the other smoothed over the side of his face and down.

When he loosened the boy's tie and popped the top most button of his shirt open, the prefect made a small, scared sound, and the man pulled back. Dark brown eyes searched the amber, trying to find the reason for his discomfort.

"I don't want you to see them", the werewolf whispered, looking miserable.

"I know you're scarred", the man said softly and petted his honey-brown hair. "It's part of who you are."

Remus tensed under his touch and his eyes filled with insecurity and pain.

"Is this a werewolf thing?" he asked in a low voice.

"It's as much as a _werewolf _thing as it is a _teenage boy_ thing", Will said, and immediately cringed. "That did not come out as I intended it to."

Remus looked a bit amused, but the insecurity stayed. The professor sighed and moved to hold his face again.

"It's a _werewolf_ thing, and it's a _prefect_ thing, a _good flier_ thing", he said earnestly. "A _cute smile_ thing, a _talented student_ thing. It's a _you _thing, all of you. A _Remus Lupin _thing."

Slowly, the corners of the full mouth turned up, and a faint blush found its way to the pale cheeks. Will looked down at him with affection.

"Excellent demonstration of the _cute smile_ thing", he said and returned the expression.

He pressed a soft kiss on that smile, but pulled away after that. He played with the second button of the shirt for a moment, but didn't open it. Instead, he pulled his hand away and leaned back to sit again.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked as the man's face started to fall.

"What am I doing", Will wondered aloud, staring at his hands, his wedding band. "I'm married, I'm... You're my student. I'm so sorry."

He was going to stand up, but the werewolf stopped him by throwing his leg over his lap in one smooth move. The teen wrapped his arm around his neck and pressed close, hiding his face under his chin.

"Please don't stop", the boy whispered against his throat with desperation in his voice. "No-one will know. You're away from your wife, and this will end with the school year. We both know that, so what's the harm?"

Though Will could see many faults in the werewolf's logic, the soft pleading made his reserve crumble faster than any forcefulness ever could have. He hugged the boy and held him close, feeling the slight body quiver as he rubbed his back.

The man pushed the werewolf away a bit, so he could recline against the armrest and pull the smaller body on top of him. They both groaned and their mouths found each other again, licking and nipping. Remus slipped his leg between Will's, and the professor gasped as his thigh slid against his groin, and the werewolf started and blushed. Dark eyes found his and a gentle hand took hold of his chin.

"We don't have to do anything more", he murmured even as he felt a twitch in his pants.

"I don't want to be a tease", the boy whispered and tentatively rubbed against the man under him.

Will growled softly and kissed him.

"I came here expecting months of celibacy, anything we do is a pleasant surprise", he said against the werewolf's soft lips. "I don't want you to feel pressured, you're only seventeen."

"I'd like to do things", Remus insisted, pressing their foreheads together. "It's not like I'm going to do anything with anyone else. Probably never will."

"Oh come on", Will scolded softly. "I bet there's plenty of people just waiting for you to give them the time of day."

"I'm a werewolf who prefers men", the teen said wryly. "And even if I found a girl who'd fall for me, I wouldn't dare..."

"You haven't been with anyone?" the professor asked when the boy trailed off, and hugged Remus close again.

He shuddered as the soft lips placed small kisses on his jaw, not stopping even when the boy shook his head slightly.

The perversity of the situation hit him hard. He was holding a virgin boy in his arms, a beautiful, eager and insecure boy, his _student _in a school uniform. He had been with men before, but this felt different, and even though he loved his wife, the flat plains and sharp angles were something he suddenly realized he'd been missing.

"If you keep doing that, I might lose it", he panted as Remus leaned in to suck at his throat and rubbed against him some more. "I, I actually mean it. Maybe we should call it a day before I do something stupid."

The werewolf pulled back a bit, and Will couldn't tear his eyes from the reddened lips.

"Maybe I want you to", the boy breathed.

The man growled and flipped them over, attacking the pale boy's neck with licks and love bites, one hand supporting his weight over the slighter body, other smoothing down Remus' front. He cupped the prefect's cloth covered erection and smiled against his smooth skin as he felt and heard him gasp.

He pulled back and hurried to open the boy's belt and flies, plunging his hand into his pants as soon as he could. The werewolf arched his back and his breath hitched, eyes shimmering as he stared into Will's dark ones. The professor licked his lips and dared to glance down where his hand was pumping slowly, feeling the contours of the stiff prick. Seeing the slick head appear and disappear into his fist, he felt his mouth water.

"Can I suck you off?" he asked, breathless, smiling down at the flushed boy.

"You want to?" Remus asked, sounding both confused and excited.

Will nodded eagerly, and the teen answered more timidly. The man leaned down to kiss him, softly at first but then more insistently, licking and sucking until Remus' mouth was wet and swollen.

"You're so gorgeous", the professor breathed as he pulled back and took a moment to take in the view.

He then started to climb down slowly, pushing the white button down up, nuzzling the exposed stomach and kissing the worst of the scars.

"That tickles", Remus giggled and tried to push the man's head away.

Will smiled up at him, eyes narrowed as he smiled widely before sliding lower. He only broke eye-contact as his jaw bumped into the boy's erection. He then turned to nuzzle it too, slowly, listening to the the prefect's reactions. When there was only labored breathing and the hips canted up ever-so-slightly, he brought one hand to grasp at the leaking cock and pulled back the foreskin before taking the member in his mouth.

Remus whined and shuddered as the man sucked him deep and started a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down. Will felt his own erection swell almost painfully as he listened to the desperate sounds the teen was making, and when the werewolf gave a strangled sob he quickened his pace and ground himself against the cushions.

"N-no", the boy panted and tugged at his teacher's hair. "I'm going to c-come."

The man kept going and within seconds Remus cried out softly and came in his mouth. Will swallowed and kept suckling, cleaning the softening cock. The taste and feel... He realized he had missed this too.

"Sorry", Remus said when Will sat back.

"Why are you sorry?" the professor asked, leaning back at the other end of the sofa and languidly stroking the bulging front of his trousers.

"I came in your mouth."

"I wanted you to", Will chuckled at the werewolf's confused expression. "Come here, you beautiful beast."

The boy shook his head in wonder, tugged himself in his pants as pushed himself up, and crawled to kneel between the man's thighs. He watched with wide eyes as Will unbuckled his belt, popped the button of his trousers and then slid the zipper open, tugging at the fabric so it exposed his underpants and the outlines of his cock, straining against the white fabric.

"Would you mind touching me?" the professor asked softly.

Remus stared into the slanted eyes and blindly reached out. When his hand brushed against cotton and Will smiled encouragingly, he finally dropped his gaze. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled it down a bit, freeing the heavy prick from it's confines. The werewolf gave a breathy laugh as he wrapped his fingers around the heated flesh and felt it twitch. He started pumping, Will's pleased sounds spurring him on.

It didn't take too long before he figured out how to pleasure the man like he pleasured himself, and his clumsy movements turned into more smooth ones. Still, he didn't seem to be able to push his new lover over the edge, and he was starting to feel a bit embarrassed when a large hand reached down and wrapped around his. With a few swift strokes the man tensed and groaned as his seed spilled over both their fists.

Late that night, lying in his own bed, Remus wondered if he was still a virgin. He didn't feel any different. Well, maybe a bit happier, and sated. He brought his hand to his nose and sniffed. Will's musk lingered there, making his spent cock give a weak twitch in his pajama bottoms.

In a bed nearby, Sirius stared into the darkness and listened to Remus sigh and hum happily. The werewolf's happiness made his chest constrict, and angry tears spring into his eyes.

_What the Hell wrong with me?!_ the animagus thought desperately and pressed his fingernails into his palms.

RLRLRLRL

It was a vicious cycle. Every time Sirius insulted Remus, the werewolf spent time with professor Astor, and every time he did, Sirius got more and more aggressive in his verbal attacks. The other two animagi were left to hang out with each other, since lately Remus had been spending almost all his free time with their teacher, and Sirius sulked Merlin knew where. The absence of the latter was somewhat of a relief – his anger had started to redirect itself to his other dorm mates, and James didn't want any more detention for fighting in the halls.

"Have you noticed that they kind of look alike?" Peter asked one night, when they were studying in the Common Room.

"Huh?" the Seeker said and tore his eyes from a certain red-head.

"Sirius and professor Astor", the pudgy blond said. "They look a bit like each other."

The messy-haired boy considered this for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I guess they do", he said. "Never really thought about it."

RLRLRLRL

Remus lay with his head against Will's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of strong hands holding him. After their first tryst on the sofa, they had ended up in the man's bedroom twice. They had met more often, but had mostly just sat and talked like they used to. Today, a week before the full moon, they found themselves in bed for the third time. They had kept at least some of their clothes on in the past, but Remus felt change in the air.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" the professor asked suddenly, hand smoothing over the teen's shoulder.

"No", the werewolf answered evenly.

He had more or less managed to get rid of the habit of stuttering and blushing when the man asked these kinds of questions.

"Do you know what a prostate is?" Will continued.

Remus shook his head, honey-and-silver strands falling on his face. Calloused fingers pushed them away and tilted his chin up. The prefect found himself staring up into the tender eyes of his teacher. For once, the man wasn't smiling.

"Would you let me show you?" he asked quietly.

"Is it in...?" the pale teen asked and struggled to finish the sentence.

A hand slid down the front of his shirt, and then his trousers, and a long finger pushed beyond his cloth-covered privates and curled to press against him there, answering the unfinished question.

Remus hesitated before nodding, his whole body tensing a bit. Will noticed it and kissed him gently and slowly, bringing his hand back up to cup the youth's face. He continued this until the werewolf was moaning into his mouth and trying to draw him closer, even though it was virtually impossible.

"Getting restless, are we?" the man dark-eyed man teased as he pulled back, and gasped as Remus bit his earlobe. "You're going to pay for that."

The harsh words were in sharp contrast with the playful tone and the affectionate look he gave the boy. His mouth fell slightly open in surprise as the boy's slender fingers started to swiftly unbutton his school shirt. Remus hadn't let him see most of his body, though he had assured him he didn't care about the scars.

Soon the shirt was shrugged off, and he was looking at a pale expanse of skin covered in crisscrossing scars. It almost looked like a work of art, pearly white and shades of pink painted on the curves of the boy's rib cage and the slight dip of his stomach. Compared to the unhealed scarring he'd seen on wild werewolves, it was beautiful. Compared to _anything_, it was beautiful.

"I love, I love it", he whispered fervently and kissed the middle of the chest, and then the full lips. "Your skin, your body... I love it."

Remus huffed, but didn't comment. It was another thing he'd learned – Will found his self-loathing very unbecoming and irritating. It reminded him of Sirius sometimes, but he tried not to think about it. Thinking about Sirius just made him sad these days.

Instead of lingering on his insecurities or strained relationships, the honey-haired teen undid his belt and trousers and started to push them down along with his pants. Heated eyes watched his every move and the breaths that escaped the man's mouth started to sound heavier. He was going to sit up to push the garments completely off, but Will beat him to it, crawling the the foot of the bed and yanking them off. The professor's gaze traveled on the boy's naked body, making him shiver as he fought the instinct to cover himself.

Warm hands smoothed up his calves, and pushed his knees up and apart, spreading him in a way that made him blush violently. The man crawled close, letting his hands continue over his thighs and come to rest on his narrow hips, on either side of his semi-erect cock.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are", the auburn-haired professor said and shook his head slowly. "You're perfect, Remus, just perfect."

"You're just misspelling _prefect_", the werewolf joked awkwardly, starting to feel uneasy under the appreciating gaze.

Will's eyes narrowed and he pursed his pale lips.

"Well, Mr Prefect, do you want a lesson in anatomy or not?" he asked dryly, fingertips of one hand reaching to brush against Remus' prick, which started to fill even with that light touch.

"Yes, sir", the werewolf said meekly and chewed his lip, eyes wide.

The man wondered if the boy knew what a devastating effect that face had on him, but bit back the need to throw himself on the vulnerable body in front of him. Instead, he smiled and moved his hands again, back to the knees. He pushed up towards the teen's chest, seeing him blush almost scarlet now, but didn't care.

"Hold them like this for a moment", he ordered quietly and smirked as shaky hands immediately came down to do just that.

The professor leaned to grab his wand from the bedside table.

"This won't hurt, but it will feel a bit weird", he said before he placed the very tip of his wand on the puckered entrance. "_Diluo._"

Remus didn't make a sound, just tensed as a cold, empty feeling rushed through his insides. He was distracted enough that he didn't hear the next spell, but he gasped now, as a slick feeling spread around his hole. A slippery finger made him jump as it touched the muscle and started to circle it lazily.

"The prostate is a gland that all men have", Will lectured calmly, as a good professor should. "Many find stimulating it pleasurable. Today we'll be studying its effects on you."

The finger pushed against the hole gently, and the generous amount of lubricant made it slip in easily. The werewolf drew in a sharp breath and tensed again. The finger inside him stopped and the other hand rubbed his thigh soothingly until he relaxed. Slowly, the auburn-haired man started to push the digit deeper, and when it was fully sheathed, he paused.

"Are you okay?" Will asked Remus.

"Yes", the pale teen gasped, eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you sure?" the professor asked, concerned.

"Yes! _Please..._" the werewolf whined and tried to push back on the intruding finger.

Again, Will felt the need to take this boy, bend him over and claim him. He shuddered at the though and started to fuck him with his finger. When Remus started whimpering constantly, he added another finger and started exploring the walls of the cavity. When he hit the right spot, the boy yelped and his slim body convulsed, hand finally dropping his knees. The man pushed one of them back up and kept his fingers rubbing relentlessly, feeling his blood boil with barely contained lust as he saw what effect he was having on his young lover.

Remus was mewling, he was trembling and grasping at the sheets. A sheen of sweat creeped on his skin, adding to the glimmer of the scars, and making wisps of his hair stick to his face, partially hiding the wide, amber eyes and sticking to the corner of the gasping mouth. His prick was an angry pink colour, angled over his taut stomach, leaking precum.

He was breathtaking.

"I'm, I'm going to", the teen started sobbing incoherently. "I'm going to, I'm -"

"Are you trying to tell me you're going to come?" the man breathed in awe and pressed against the spot harder. "You're going to come without me touching your cock?"

Remus cried out and came, white droplets shooting onto his stomach and sliding down his pulsing prick. He looked almost scared as he stared up at the ceiling, and Will pulled his fingers out gently and conjured a wet cloth. He wiped his hand before he started to clean the boy. It was hard to make out the white droplets amongst the shiny scars tissue, so he ended up bathing his whole stomach and chest, working his way up. When he came to the neck, where he saw the pulse thrum against the skin, he dropped the cloth to the floor and gathered the spent body in his arms.

"I'm sorry", Remus whispered against his chest after a while.

"What on Earth are you sorry about?" Will murmured, kissing the wavy hair.

"I came like that..." the prefect said, barely audible. "It's embarrassing."

"No", the teacher said and sighed. "It was beautiful, and a huge turn-on."

"Are you going to fuck me now?"

Will growled. The boy pushed his buttons without realizing. He was supposed to be a mild-mannered family man, but being with Remus had made him forget that person, that life. It was such a disorientating combination, the sweet innocence of the boy and the eagerness that lay beneath it, and all the memories the young, male body, quivering against his, brought up.

"Don't you want to?" the boy insisted.

Afterwards, he wasn't even sure how it had happened, but suddenly he had Remus under him, trapped between the mattress and his weight, face pressed into a pillow. He had already undone his flies, and was kneading a tight buttock with one hand and touching himself with the other. When he realized what he was doing he recoiled and stood up, stepping away from the bed as if afraid he couldn't control himself if he was any closer.

"You should leave", he said shakily as Remus pushed himself to sit, eyes impossibly wide and confused.

"I thought we were going to -"

"Leave!" the professor barked and pointed to the door.

As soon as Remus had gotten his clothes on and left, he had slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands. The werewolf's hurt face haunted him for the rest of the evening, and kept him awake that night.

_It can't happen again_, he thought. _I won't let it happen._

RLRLRLRL

"Remus?"

Sirius voice was soft and tentative, nothing like it had been for the past months. The werewolf almost didn't recognize it, and he wondered if his friend was waiting with a butcher knife or an axe. They were alone in the dorm, though soon James and Peter would climb up to sleep.

"I'm here", he forced himself to say, embarrassed when his voice betrayed that he had been crying.

The other boy pushed the bed curtains aside just enough so he could crawl next to him. Sirius looked tired and somewhat unkempt. His hair was on a messy ponytail and he had dark smudges under his eyes. There was something uncomfortably familiar about it.

"Are you okay?" the animagus asked.

"What do you mean?" Remus answered with a question of his own.

"You've been here all day. I know you're upset about professor Astor", Sirius said.

The disgruntled look he had been wearing almost constantly for the past few months made a brief comeback. The werewolf stared at him, heart racing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked weakly.

The black-haired boy shot him an odd look.

"He resigned", Sirius said, confusion apparent in his voice.

Amber eyes flashed with anger and the pale boy yanked the curtain aside and jumped up.

"Where's the Map?" he growled.

He snatched it from Sirius' shaky hand after the boy had pulled it out of his pocket. The werewolf stormed out of the room, leaving a perplexed animagus behind. Somehow, now that he knew professor Astor was leaving, he didn't feel so angry about Remus running off to him like that.

He lay down on the werewolf's bed and breathed in his scent.

RLRLRLRL

It didn't take long for the prefect to arrive at his professor's door. He rapped it sharply, and soon Will's tired face made an appearance. Not waiting to be invited in, Remus stepped past him. The door had barely clicked shut when he opened his mouth.

"What the fuck?!" he eloquently expressed his feelings. "What the actual fuck?!"

"I resigned", the man said, all calm and collected and infuriating.

"Yeah, I heard", the werewolf spat. "Why? Were you even going to tell me?"

He looked around and saw that all the personal items were gone. He shook with anger and confusion.

"I have a wife and a child, we can't continue this", Will said coldly.

"I know it's going to end, but you can't just leave without telling me! You took my _virginity_ for gods' sake! Why can't you stay till the end of the year?" Remus asked, exasperated.

"_Because I'm falling in love with you!_" the man suddenly yelled.

Silence rang as they stared at each other. Remus shook his head, clearly thinking it was a cruel joke. Will stepped closer and grabbed his face, staring into the amber eyes with his intense brown ones.

"I have. I have fallen in love with you", he whispered harshly, and the werewolf saw tears glimmer, though they didn't fall. "So go. Don't write, don't call, don't even think about me. Go."

Without a word, a miserable Remus walked out and back to the dorm, not even checking the Map but miraculously avoiding anyone patrolling the halls. His chest felt odd, like someone had carved it out and stuffed it full of cotton. At one point, he had thought he wanted to hear those words from Will, but he had soon realized it would've been a disaster.

He had been right. It _was_ a disaster.

The dorm was dark and filled with soft snores when he arrived. He tip-toed to his bed and opened the curtains, only to jump back a bit as he saw Sirius sprawled across it. He stared at the boy, taking in his high cheekbones, the elegant curve of his jaw and long, straight nose. He smiled.

"Padfoot", he whispered. "Hey, Sirius!"

"Wha?" the sleepy boy mumbled and blinked like an owl.

"Move over so I can fit in my own bed, you selfish mutt", he chuckled quietly.

He waited for the other boy to slide closer to the wall, toed off his shoes and lay down, fully clothed but too tired to care.

"How did it go?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Not well."

There was a long pause.

"Are you in love with him?"

"No."

"Good."

Sirius fumbled in the dark for a moment before his mouth found Remus'.

RLRLRLRL

The next full moon was a confusing one. Yet again, the stag and the rat stood in the corner, eyeing the canines. There was no fighting, though – their friends just lay side by side, lazily licking each other from time to time. Moony even slept, something that had never happened before.

When they all changed back, Sirius carried Remus to the bed again. With his grey eyes challenging the other animagi, he climbed next to him and curled around the sleeping boy to keep him warm, only this time, he kept his human form.

James smiled at him, looking somewhat confused and a tiny bit worried, but when Sirius bent down to kiss Remus' temple, and the werewolf smiled in his sleep, the messy-haired boy nodded approvingly. Peter followed James' lead, and that was that.

RLRLRLRL

It took a month to get a replacement for professor Astor. The full moon preceding their first class with the new teacher was a more traditional one, entailing running in the woods and on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. This made them all tired, but the added strain of his transformations had Remus in a zombie-like state.

Almost immediately after they had sat in their seats, Remus nodded off. About five minutes after that, their new teacher walked in.

"I'm professor Lark", the stubby, middle-aged wizard said and grabbed the pointer, tapping the black board lightly as his name appeared there. "I'm am going to be your substitute for the -"

He stopped abruptly as he noticed Remus. He strode to the sleeping werewolf, and then turned to Sirius.

"Is this Mr Lupin?" he asked softly.

"Yes, sir", the animagus answered.

"Sleeping isn't allowed in my class."

Professor Lark raised the pointer and brought it down to smack the werewolf. Before it collided with the honey-haired teen, Sirius was on his feet, grabbing the stick and snapping it on his knee.

"Fuck off!" he spat. "Let him sleep!"

"Principal's office", the professor growled, beet-red. "Now."

The outburst gave him two weeks detention, but it was worth it, just to see the sleepy, confused smile on Remus' face as he woke up to Sirius defending him.

_Definitely worth it_, Sirius thought as Remus thanked him properly later that night, the pale boy's cheeks hollowing every time his head bobbed up.

"I love you", the animagus whispered when the aftershock of orgasm settled enough.

"I love you, too" the werewolf answered earnestly, and pressed a heated kiss on the other's lips.

Remus stared into Sirius' slightly slanted grey eyes. He felt stupid, thinking about how he'd thrown himself at their professor. He had never really been that attracted to Will, everything had just been a reflection of the repressed longing he had felt towards the black-haired boy. He didn't regret everything, though – Will had given him confidence and taught him some nice tricks.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?", he asked softly, and grinned as Sirius blushed and shook his head.

This was going to be fun.

* THE END *


End file.
